Sólo una mirada
by LeafIAmTheUniverse
Summary: Para Hayami Rinka resultaba curiosa –o mejor dicho incomprensible– la manera en que funcionaban las relaciones dentro de su grupo. Mientras que todos se desviven por intentar que su amor no sea descubierto, ella vive el suyo de la manera más tranquila. A veces incluso sólo a través de miradas.


**_Disclaimer:_** _los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a su autor Matsui Yuusei._

* * *

Para Hayami Rinka resultaba curiosa –o mejor dicho incomprensible– la manera en que funcionaban las relaciones dentro de su grupo. Desde su pupitre en el centro del salón era capaz de observar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con suma facilidad, sólo hacía falta que girara un poco la cabeza en cualquier sentido para darse una idea de lo que acontecía en las vidas de sus compañeros; algunas obvias y otras un tanto más misteriosas.

Por ejemplo: todos los días pasaba que, por lo menos una vez, Okano bajaba la mirada ligeramente ruborizada al estar con Maehara, mientras él seguía parloteando frente a ella e Isogai sin notarlo. Era un poco penoso darse cuenta de los excesivos esfuerzos de la chica por mantener la calma y seguir conversando normalmente, incluso en ocasiones llegaba a distinguir una discreta aura llena de recelo que se desprendía de sus ojos al levantar la mirada hacia el presidente de la clase, la cual expresaba claramente sus deseos de que no estuviese ahí. Y luego estaba Kayano, quien siendo un poco menos evidente, soltaba algunos suspiros esporádicos desde su asiento al ver a Nagisa hablar con otras personas. Yada parecía estar en una dolorosa zona de seguridad donde podía observar a Kataoka desde una corta distancia mientras hacía pasar la admiración y deseo que sentía por simple respeto y amistad. Incluso en alguna ocasión llegó a captar por accidente la forma en que Karma se perdía mirando hacia la ventana tamborileando con el pie, como si estuviese buscando a alguien lejano a aquel salón y le impacientara la idea de tener que esperar el final de las clases para casi salir volando de ahí, tal vez por eso acostumbraba saltarse los últimos módulos.

Y luego estaba ella.

Si quería, Rinka podía levantarse de su silla en medio de la hora del almuerzo y caminar hasta el pupitre de Chiba Ryunosuke para quedarse ahí, de pie y sólo charlando, sin que nadie se percatara o interesara en ello. Era como si estando fuera de las misiones, el resto del grupo no se diera cuenta que estaban ahí, pues a pesar de que cada uno tenía su propio grupo de amigos, cuando estaban cerca uno del otro era como si se volvieran invisibles para sus compañeros. Decir que incluso se habían salvado del molesto cotilleo de su monstruoso maestro debía ser prueba suficiente de su _invulnerabilidad_.

Porque nadie nunca reparaba en todo el tiempo que ellos dos pasaban hablando juntos durante los descansos, nadie se había percatado que todos los días subían y bajaban juntos aquel largo sendero que les conducía al edificio de su clase y nadie levantó sospechas o rumores vergonzosos cuando se quedaban solos luego de la escuela a practicar su puntería en la cancha.

Porque nadie sabía realmente que ellos dos llevaban saliendo desde inicios del año.

Lo más irónico era que ni siquiera pretendían ocultarlo, actuaban con completa tranquilidad estando al lado del otro e incluso tenían cortas citas en sus días libres, las cuales terminaban cuando se les acababa el tema de conversación y decidían gastar el resto de su tarde yendo a cualquier sitio donde pudieran disparar a un objetivo. Podría parecer una relación extraña, pero era agradable para ellos, pues lo que más disfrutaban del otro era la compañía; saber que había otra persona en el mundo que compartía su forma de pensar y actuar, y se quedaba ahí, sin necesidad de decir gran cosa pero demostrándose afecto con pequeñas y discretas acciones.

Chiba era consciente de la atenta mirada con que Rinka lo observaba cuando apuntaba a un objetivo; en parte aprendiendo y en parte admirándolo, pues podía sentirla recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza como si intentara hallar en su postura el secreto de la puntería perfecta. Aunque luego reía un poco para sí mismo cuando se daba cuenta del breve sonrojo que ocupaba las mejillas de la chica cuando, de pronto, surcaba por su mente algún pensamiento bochornoso al verlo, y eso lo hacía sonreír… y a veces fallar.  
Por su parte, Hayami agradecía esas pequeñas sonrisas que le dedicaba Ryunosuke a lo largo del día cuando notaba que lo estaba observando, eran como un pequeño "hola" en cada ocasión y ella inconscientemente lo correspondía. Durante las prácticas trataba de ignorar las breves risitas del chico cuando tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de disparar, pues sabía que había algo en su pose _seria_ que causaba ese efecto en el chico.

Simplemente les gustaba mirar al otro.

…

–¿Rinka?

Una voz conocida le hizo dar un sobresalto en su sitio como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño. Cuando regresó en sí notó que todo el salón estaba vacío, las cortinas ondeaban y dejaban entrar una agradable brisa vespertina acompañada de algunas hojas que caían de los robles cercanos mientras algunas voces y risas podían escucharse del exterior. Hayami alzó la vista a un costado para encontrarse con el responsable de su despertar, y ahí, ligeramente inclinado sobre ella Chiba Ryunosuke permanecía de pie a su lado con aquella indescifrable expresión en su rostro a causa de su largo flequillo.

–¿Qué pasa? –se limitó a contestar segundos después con completa calma… o casi completa, pues la cercanía del chico la había descolocado un poco.

–Te quedaste dormida durante el almuerzo y nadie quiso molestarte –explicó–. Pero ahora tenemos clase con Karasuma, sería problemático si faltamos teniendo en cuenta que hoy preparó algunas actividades especialmente para nosotros.

–… Uhm –asintió aún con somnolencia–. Estaré lista en un momento.

El chico le dedicó una discreta sonrisa como respuesta y giró sobre sus talones con la intención de salir del salón para darle la oportunidad a su acompañante de que se cambiara.

–Chi-… ¡Ryunosuke!

Pero apenas dio un paso, fue detenido por el llamado de Hayami en un tono de voz apenas un poco más elevado de lo usual. Ella se levantó, rodeó su escritorio y se plantó frente a él despejando el flequillo de sus ojos para poder verlo directamente, la expresión de Chiba en ese momento era de ligero asombro, ¿y por qué no? También un poco de pena luego de sentir el roce de sus dedos en la frente y hallarse desprotegido ante la intensa mirada de Rinka. Alguna vez él le confesó que su largo fleco se debía a lo intimidantes que podían ser sus ojos, y lo que menos quería era hacer sentir incómodas a las personas a su alrededor. Pero para ella, quienes le habían hecho creen aquello no podían estar más equivocados pues nunca se sintió intimidada o incómoda como el chico aseguraba, sino que encontraba en ellos la tranquilidad y seguridad para sí misma que no tendría en ningún otro lado.

Por eso, cuando se sentía desconfiada o temerosa sobre algo, lo que más agradecía es que su novio la mirase a los ojos. Aunque justo ahora lo hacía por gusto.

–Gracias por despertarme y… esperarme –agregó con cierto rubor en las mejillas, pues sabía que el chico había esperado hasta el último momento sólo para dejarla dormir unos minutos más. Aunque la tímida sonrisa que ella le dedicó al final era más que suficiente para darse por satisfecho y hacerle cambiar su semblante a uno más amable.

–No es nada.

* * *

 _Fuf~._

 _Eso de escribir hetero está canijo, la última vez que hice una historia hombrexmujer fue porque originalmente ambos eran hombres y transformé uno en chica para efecto de la historia (?).  
Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y les deje una sensación de calma, siempre he pensado que todo fandom que se preste al multi-ship tiene una pareja estable, ya sabes, de esas que son tan tranquilas y tiernas que nadie puede decir que odia. Como el SIRxChibitalia en Hetalia o... dunno, quizá también el ReyxNagisa en Free!, siento que en el ChibaxHayami nadie tiene una queja, que son como ese remanso de paz dentro de las peleas entre parejas de Ansatsu; "que si NagisaxKayano es canon, no, es mejor el KarmaxNagisa, pero KarmaxOkuda es más correcto" ¡Nada! ¡ChibaxHayami y punto! Porque si alguien viene aquí, y me dice que no le parecen ni remotamente tiernos estos dos juntos y que aparte los empareja con otras personas yo voy a exclamar un gran "Whooaaa" y darle un chocolate, porque en serio a mí no se me ocurre pensar en ellos dos con otros que no sean ellos mismos(?). De hecho me sorprende que no haya más de ellos en FF._

 _Por último, me disculpo por mi torpe intento de meter a la fuerza una referencia a mi ship favorita para Karma y sólo me queda decir: ¡Larga vida al al ChibaxHayami! ¡Larga vida al multishipping! ¡Larga vida al Karushuu! ¡Larga vida al Karushuu! ¡LARGA VIDA AL KARUSHUU! (?)_


End file.
